<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sad tomay :( by bimoonn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962941">sad tomay :(</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimoonn/pseuds/bimoonn'>bimoonn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesamdad pog, Claustrophobic TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Gen, e eles tiveram um felizes para sempre, ele ta com o sam, eu to sofrendo, fodasse o canon, o tommy n ta dentro da prisao, sam salva o tommy por favor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:10:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimoonn/pseuds/bimoonn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seguinte, eu escrevi isso no dia q eu achei q o tommy ia sair da prisão, mas no final ele acabou não indo live pq o dream resolveu dar uma de george e dormir quando eles iam fazer o bagulho</p><p>e como eu tava aNSIOSO. eu escrevi isso tentando prever oq iria acontecer (spoiler: n deu certo, o tommy ainda ta la dentro (e ele morreu e voltou WTF))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, no. - Relationship, tudo platonico né po</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sad tomay :(</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw // claustrofobia , ataque de pânico , manipulação emocional</p><p>eu n sei fazer isso</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Talvez tudo fosse um sonho, ele na verdade estava descansando depois de passar um dia com Sam no hotel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> ainda estava sozinho na prisão, e Tommy estava bem longe </span>
  <em>
    <span>dele</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tommy estava seguro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seus arredores estavam quentes, talvez ele estivesse deitado ao lado da lareira da cabana de Techno, enquanto Techno preparava o jantar. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele te odeia, porque você estaria com ele?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Ou talvez ele estivesse na sala de Tubbo em Snowchester. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo tem sua própria vida agora, ele não precisa de você.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que isso era só uma mentira de sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele abriu os olhos novamente. O calor que o rodeava não era tão confortante quanto os de seus sonhos, e um de seus piores pesadelos estava literalmente o encarando do outro lado da sala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele não se atreveu a olhar em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Tudo que ele queria era sair dali, suas mãos se fincaram em seu couro cabeludo, o olhar dele coçando em sua pele, Tommy fechou os olhos. Ele podia sentir</span> <span>seu </span><em><span>toque. </span></em><span>Em </span><em><span>seus braços</span></em><span>, em </span><em><span>seu rosto</span></em><span>, em </span><em><span>suas pernas</span></em><span>- e então ele não conseguia respirar. O ar completamente retirado de seus pulmões com um simples olhar. E Tommy sabia que </span><em><span>ele </span></em><span>tinha um sorriso no rosto por causa disso.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy abriu os olhos e se levantou. As paredes em volta de si estavam muito apertadas, ele não sabia pra onde ir, ele ficou andando em círculos, completamente sem nenhum pouco de senso de direção.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele não percebeu que estava indo diretamente para a lava até alguém o segurar pelo braço, e ele brutalmente se afastar. Ele não conseguiu achar ar ou força o suficiente para gritar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy encarou nos olhos dele, que não mostravam nada além de satisfação. Tudo que Tommy conseguiu sentir naquele momento foi desespero, e ele correu para se sentar em seu canto perto da lava novamente, com suas pernas coladas ao peito, e os olhos fixados em seus pés. Ele tentou arrumar sua respiração, se concentrando nos barulhos em sua volta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy não sabia o que fazer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> havia dito que eles ficariam presos juntos ali por quanto tempo mesmo? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> tinha jogado o relógio na lava, então Tommy não fazia a mínima ideia de quanto tempo eles estavam lá, e ele não sabia se se importava mais.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy quase entrou em mais um looping de pensamentos, quando ouviu-se um barulho alto vindo do lado de fora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… parece que nossa brincadeira chegou ao fim." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> apontou tristemente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy levantou seu olhar para a lava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uma pena, eu estava me divertindo tanto com você, Tommy." Tommy olhou para ele, que tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios. "Eu adoro passar tempo com você. Uma pena que você vai embora… você realmente quer embora, Tommy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele queria?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"TOMMY!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy virou a cabeça para onde a voz estava vindo, onde a lava estava se abaixando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele lentamente se levantou e tentou ver quem estava do outro lado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nunca achou que ficou tão aliviado em ver um rosto familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ficando tenso. Sua respiração trancou, e a mão foi se apertando mais.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Você não vai nem me dar um abraço de despedida, Tommy?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> sussurrou em seu ouvido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy respirou fundo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy! Eu vou mandar a ponte, aguente firme!" Ele ouviu Sam falar na distância.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Você quer ir mesmo, Tommy? Não vai sentir minha falta?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> sussurrou mais uma vez. Sam puxou a alavanca e o chão começou a se mover em direção à cela. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nós não éramos amigos?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele </span>
  </em>
  <span>apertou mais a mão em seu ombro, e quando a ponte chegou a cela, Tommy praticamente se jogou, fugindo dele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy se sentou enquanto a ponte se movia, olhando de volta para cela viu </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorrindo e acenando para ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando ele finalmente chegou ao outro lado, Sam imediatamente o puxou para um abraço-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy se afastou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele precisava respirar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele precisava sair dali</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Sam o olhou tristemente, e o guiou para o lado de fora, nenhum dos dois trocou sequer uma palavra. Tommy porque não sabia se </span><em><span>conseguia</span></em><span> falar, e Sam porque não sabia </span><em><span>o</span></em> <em><span>que</span></em><span> dizer.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ao chegarem do lado de fora, Tommy desabou. Ele caiu no chão e se abraçou, tentando buscar ar pelos soluços que saíam junto com suas lágrimas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam se abaixou ao lado do garoto e o olhou sem saber o que fazer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E então Tommy gritou. Ele tirou todo o ar que havia em seus pulmões, ele gritou para ter certeza de que todo mundo o escutasse, ele gritou para tirar a dor que tinha em seu peito. Mas ela não foi embora, Tommy tinha que saber melhor do que pensar que algum dia ele estaria livre dessa dor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sentiu lágrimas caírem por suas bochechas. Ele tirou sua máscara e seus óculos, os jogando no chão. Tommy parou de gritar, completamente sem oxigênio, e buscou por ar novamente. As lágrimas escorrendo incontrolavelmente por seu rosto. Suas mãos instintivamente buscaram por alguma coisa, ou por </span>
  <em>
    <span>alguém</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam com cuidado pegou Tommy e o segurou perto de si, ele tinha medo de o soltar novamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy o segurou de volta, e fechou seus olhos. Ele não deixou de pensar que era </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> o abraçando, o segurando depois de uma noite difícil em Logsteadshire. E então Sam começou a sussurrar coisas tranquilizadoras em seu ouvido, e ele percebeu que ele estava com Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam estava ali. Ele não estava mais preso na prisão. Ele não estava com </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ele estava com Sam. Sam, seu amigo. Sam nunca o machucaria. Sam o protege. Sam é do bem. Sam. Sam. Não </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E enfim, finalmente, Tommy pela primeira vez em semanas se sentiu </span>
  <em>
    <span>seguro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dor em seu peito ainda estava ali, mas Sam também estava.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>canon vsfffff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>